Hikari
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YuugixYami: (Renewed version) A yummy treat after the boys go to see a movie...


**_Disclaimer:_ I still DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! GET USED TO IT DAMMIT!  
  
_Pairing:_ Yuugi/Yami  
  
_Warning:_ Well I am sick and tired of having to say this, but the warning is the pairing. THERE IS M/M! YAOI! GAYNESS! In this fiction, GET USED TO IT!

* * *

_Hikari: One-Shot_**  
  
Yuugi gazed blankly into the depths of the water. Another that was identical to his joined his reflection. It was his Yami. A gentle jerk of his chain pulled him away.  
  
"Hai, Nushi," Yuugi hugged Yami. The wind ruffled their hair. The glowing light reflected on the form of one.  
  
Their lips met and their flesh became warmer with each stroke. They split and secured each other in a tight embrace.  
  
"I love you Aibou," Yami sniffed the teen's hair.  
  
Hikari: A light used to guide ones soul.   
  
Yami followed Yuugi back to the theatre.  
  
"Yuugi," Yami stated as they entered the dark room, "What movie are we seeing?"  
  
"You'll see," the boy replied, sitting down and placing his head against Yami's shoulder. Yuugi knew that when he was scared during 'Dream Catcher', Yami would secure and hold him close.  
  
"Koi," the pharaoh nudged Yuugi, "Why did you want to come and see this movie?"  
  
"You like to hold me when I am scared so I brought you with me to see this." Yuugi grinned being pecked lightly on the head as they sat down in the middle row away from the people in the back and front rows so they could be all by themselves.  
  
"I've read the novel already Hikari. Very interesting I must say." Yami beamed at actually getting through a piece of Stephen King's hard to read literature.  
  
"Of course! Shit weasels are pretty funny, even though they kill people." Yuugi gave another smile as the cry of Jonesy's warning of Mr. Gray filled the theatre.  
  
As soon as the movie was over, Yuugi and Yami stopped for dinner at the pharaoh's favorite place. He had a good friend who works there and allowed them to have their own room.  
  
"JAMIE!" exclaimed Yami when Jamie caught his eye and came up to him. Jamie was a tall, thin, black haired and green-eyed man. He wore small glasses and looked sort of like an adult version of Harry Potter.  
  
"Yami!" He threw his arms around Yami. Jamie then led them into an empty room with no windows. "Do as you two please!" Jamie left Yami and Yuugi.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." Yami went to the buffet table and gathered a few certain things. Yugi sighed and pulled out bottle of champagne and poured it into the two wine glasses that sat on the candle lit table. His mind already knew of what Yami was doing.  
  
Yami came back about a good ten minutes later with things Yuugi wasn't expecting. This included steak, sauces, and random other items. He thought Yami was going to be playing with his food, but then he changed his mind and eat with his Yami. They cleared their plates and Jamie came to pick them up within a few minutes.  
  
"That was good." Yami spoke, sipping on his drink and staring at Yuugi. Yuugi smiled at him as Yami got up and left again. When his Yami returned this time, he came back with a tray of desserts. Strawberries, chocolates, sugar, and whipped crème were only a few of the things that were there and Yuugi was ready for this.  
  
"You naughty pharaoh!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face. He closed the curtains of the room and shut the door. Yami the smiled mischievously at his Hikari.  
  
"That I am Hikari, that I am." Yami sat back down on top of the table and tossed his shoes aside.  
  
"You already planned this out with Jamie didn't you." Yami just nodded and pulled Yuugi onto the table and tugged off his tight leather pants, leaving on his satin boxers. He then removed his jacket and shirt. Yami dabbed his finger into the chocolate sauce and began to draw hieroglyphics on Yuugi's chest and belly. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means that you are mine." He kissed Yuugi on the lips and then used his tongue to wipe away the melted candy. Yuugi then decided to throw Yami down and deprived him of his clothing. Both sat on the cherry wood table in satin with their hands working onto the bodies of one another. Their tongues danced with delicacy across one another when they stopped.  
  
"Thank you my Yami..." Yuugi smiled at him.  
  
"You are welcome as always, Hikari..." Yami smiled as they both got dressed and began to clean up their sexy mess.  
  
_**-Owari**_


End file.
